


little lady tales

by miraculousandcute (hellomyoldheart)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, because my mind has too many random ideas that i only have enough energy to write a drabble for, drabbles from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomyoldheart/pseuds/miraculousandcute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles/short fics mostly featuring the love square being adorable. Lots of AU because I have so many post-reveal fluff ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. collision

The fourth time Marinette almost gets flattened by the same blonde jogging guy, she doesn’t let him do the usual quick halt, throw out an apology move. She reaches out and yanks him in by the lapels of his jacket. A yelp escapes him as she pulls him close, leaving barely half a foot between them. There’s a lot of green and gold in his eyes, but she can’t even take the time to admire them because it’s seven in the freaking morning and she’s on her way to an awful biology lecture and _why does this guy have it out for her?_

“Your energy _insults_ me,” she hisses. There’s no hiding the tired disgust in her voice.

“I’m…I’m sorry?” His has his hands up in surrender and makes no move to throw her off. Good decision on his part. Early-morning-before-coffee-Marinette shouldn’t be messed with.

“Just watch where you’re going. This is the fourth time you’ve almost ran into me, it’s only the second week of semester, and I do not want to deal with this anymore, okay?”

Her hands unclench from his jacket as she starts to lose some steam, the adrenaline of their almost collision withering to nothing. She lets out a huge sigh and looks down to pout at the sketchbook she dropped.

The guy still hasn’t left, and his face is suddenly in her line of sight as he crouches down. He picks up her sketchbook carefully, smoothing down a page that had been bent at an odd angle, and casts her nervous glances. Yup, his eyes are definitely nice—actually, his whole face is not bad at all. Her cheeks warm as she watches him continue to wipe off her sketchbook. Finally, he approves his cleaning job and stands.

“I am really sorry. I’ll try to be more careful.” He offers her the sketchbook, eyes locked on the ground. “Yo-you’re a lovely artist.”

Suddenly he’s nervous, which makes her nervous, and she snatches it back while backing away. “Thank you don’t run into anyone else!”

Marinette wouldn’t call her retreat a full on sprint, but she definitely wasn’t holding back. The mortifying details of their exchange refuse to leave her even as she grabs her coffee, sits through her lecture, and heads home. He probably thinks she’s some rude, inconsiderate jerk. Who just _grabs_ someone like that?

She groans. “I’m such an idiot.”

Two days later she carries a bag of fresh blueberry muffins as she heads off to her lecture. Their collision point looms ahead, and Marinette walks even slower as she rounds the corner. There’s no rushing body, no flash of golden hair. She wilts in disappointment and then notices someone sitting on the curb.

His legs are crossed at the ankles, and one foot taps repeatedly, almost like he’s nervous.

“Um…hi?” Marinette steps closer. He jerks around at her voice and stares up at her, mouth gaping.

“You’re here!” Grabbing at something next to him, he jumps up and lets out a breathy, “Good morning.”

“Yeah, I have an eight am lecture,” she drawls. “Good morning.” There’s definitely two coffee cups in his hands, and she wonders if one is for her.

“Oh. That explains the crankiness.”

She scowls. “Well not everyone can get up and go for a jog, you exercise monster.”

The grin that splits his face is adorable and almost mischievous as he lets out a chuckle. “Definitely not a morning person. Coffee?” He offers one of the cups.

A little thrill runs through her—he had gotten her _coffee_ —but she can’t let him win yet. “I don’t take coffee from strangers.”

His smile falls. “Oh. I’m sorry, I just thought you might…” he trails off, frowning at the cup like it had just spilled all over his clothes. Oh, he was a fun one to tease.

“I’m Marinette.”

He looks up at her with wide eyes.

“Now that I’ve properly introduced myself, I’d like to offer you a blueberry muffin. Want one?”

She smiles up at him, head titled to the side as she holds out the bag. Her teasing is reciprocated in equal amount as he narrows his eyes at her, one corner of his mouth curled.

“I’m Adrien,” he almost purrs, wrapping his hand around her own outstretched one. They hold the muffins together. “And I’ll only take a muffin if you accept the coffee.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i’m bored and don’t want to life i look up an au list and start writing, so this is one of those literally run into the person prompts. i realized a day after i posted it that adrien is holding two coffees how the hell is he holding marinette's hand there at the end but shhhh we're just gonna roll with it. i'm also on tumblr http://miraculousandcute.tumblr.com/


	2. love notes

Marinette suddenly regretted telling Adrien she liked the note he put on her bag last week. As soon as she walked into the classroom and got a glimpse of her desk, she so wished she could take it back. That adorable idiot.

A full layer of green sticky notes decorated her side of the table, and when she got closer, she saw that each one had a small heart drawn on it. Wait—the middle one had a note.

_You’re meow-verlous. Have a good day, Princess._

She covered her face and did a little scream into her hands. Their class would tease her mercilessly if they saw that! And with that thought, Marinette quickly started to pull off the sticky notes. Adrien would be absent today because of a photoshoot, which was probably why he pulled this stunt—she would have punched him the moment he walked through the door. (Softly and maybe with a kiss to follow-up but anger first dammit this was _embarrassing_.)

How had he even managed to do this? She tucked the note into her sketchbook and crumpled up the rest of them. When she looked up and saw two heads peeking in, Marinette realized _exactly_ who had helped him.

“Nino! Alya!” She lifted up the hand that held the crumpled paper.

“Abort, abort!” Nino yelped and they both did a mad dash for the stairs, the paper wad just barely missing its target.

 

Before she knew it, Adrien had everyone in on it. Rose came into the bakery one weekend and pulled Marinette in for a hug. It wasn’t an usual greeting, so Marinette laughed and hugged her back. It was only after she left that Mama pointed out a note on her back.

During a group project meet-up she came back from the bathroom to find a note on her textbook. The mystery of why Mylene had been so giggly and secretive was solved.

Kim slapped one on her forehead as he jogged past. Juleka hid one in a book Marinette borrowed. Ivan simply came up to her before class and handed it to her.

It never seemed to end, and it always happened when Adrien wasn’t there to face her embarrassed wrath.

“He enjoys teasing me too much,” Marinette grumbled after Alix gave her a high-five and she suddenly had a note stuck to her hand. It had a puffy, lopsided bird draw on it.

_I can’t tweet to see you in my dreams._

That one earned a nice head to the table smack. “He’s such a dorkkk,” Marinette whined.

Alya chuckled and patted her on the head. “But he’s your dork.”

Marinette sighed. That deformed bird was the cutest thing ever. “Yeah, he is.”

 

Bright, yellow cat-shaped sticky notes were saved especially for the Dupain-Cheng home, and they were _everywhere_. Her parents didn’t seem to mind at all and called her over if they found one before she did. The day she found one under the bottom of the kitchen chair there happened to be an akuma attack just fifteen minutes after. So it was on her mind a lot more than it should have, and she found herself teasing him as they hid behind a car.

“You kinda suck at drawing bees,” she whispered, shifting closer. Chat’s face was slack in confusion, trying to follow her, and then he grinned.

“You found the kitchen chair note.”

“I did and I have to say it’s one of your weaker ones,” she said and poked his nose. “Bees knees is so cliché.”

He winked. “Can’t be perfect all the time, bugaboo.”

“No, but you could lay off the teasing once in awhile. You’ve definitely won whatever game you’re playing, silly kitty.” She winked in return, but he seemed to deflate at her words.

“Game? But I—“ There was a crash behind them and they jumped up.

“We’ll talk after,” Marinette yelled and sprinted towards the akuma.

He was quiet throughout the rest of the fight, which made Ladybug panic a little, and she might have been a tad too aggressive in her attacks. But eventually the akuma was purified, their miraculous were running out, and Chat Noir was pouting in an alley.

“Adrien. What did I say wrong?”

Ladybug hovered just far enough away that she wouldn’t invade his space, but she feared moving back anymore would give him an opening to escape.

“Can we go to the bakery?”

There was a flash of green light, and Adrien held out his hand. Marinette followed his lead and let Tikki out of the earrings. They walked in silence the entire way, and he looked back at her for the first time as they climbed the stairs to her room. Her hand was sweaty, but he refused to let go. Adrien pulled her over to the desk and they sat in her chairs, facing each other. Tikki and Plagg zipped out of their hiding places and disappeared in the direction of her loft.

“When do you get the notes?” Adrien said, playing with the pads of her fingers.

“Um, at school? When I find them at home?”

“Okay, well when you get them at school. Where am I?”

She huffed. “Never there.”

Her hand was lifted to his lips, where he pressed a light kiss on her knuckle. “I’ve been busy a lot this month, so I thought they’d be a nice reminder that I, uh, that I’m always thinking about you. That I love you.” He peeked up at her. “I can stop if you don’t like it.”

“No!” she cried and winced at her own loud voice. “No, I…it can be embarrassing but it’s sweet and I like knowing you do so much just for some little notes. For me.” She fidgeted in her chair for a moment before using her free hand to yank open the drawer between them. “Here.”

Adrien looked confused at her move, but scooted closer to look. The grin that split across his face made her huddle in her chair, taking back her hand. She burrowed her face into her knees.

“You _like_ them,” he crooned. “Do you look at them every day? Do you want me to get them laminated? Put on some posters?”

“Adrien,” she whined and flung out a hand, hoping to hit him. He caught it and pressed another kiss to her knuckle. The kisses continued up her arm.

“Marinette.”

Adrien brushed his lips over the top of her head, and she looked up. Moving closer, he kissed her cheek and gave her chin the same treatment. Her fingers clenched the lapels of his jacket, drawing him in. But before she could kiss him, show him just how much she did appreciate his sweet notes even if they made her blush like no other, he placed something over her mouth. She jerked back as Adrien laughed, jumping out of his seat.

Ripping off the sticky note, she turned it over to see a badly drawn Chat Noir, winking.

“How did you even do that?” she cried and threw it at his face. Adrien puckered his lips and blew a kiss as she tackled him to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a lot of little headcanons of adrien doing adorable things because he's such a cute dork. once adrienette happens all of the cute is going to be thrown onto marinette and i can't wait. i'm also on tumblr http://miraculousandcute.tumblr.com/


	3. lavender

The midday sun was hot, his shirt was sticky, and Adrien was ready to collapse in the street outside the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. Honestly, he wasn’t 100% sure how he even got there. He vaguely remembered the towering form of his driver, but then again that could have been a tree. Probably. Maybe.

He sighed and finally mustered up the strength to enter the cool, air-conditioned shop. Sabine greeted him just steps from the door and her arm linked with his. She patted his hand as they suddenly seemed to be going somewhere. Hopefully to Marinette. He really wanted to see Marinette.

“You were staring at the door for quite awhile, dear. How was your shoot?”

The stairs tripped him up, and he took a moment to remember how his legs functioned. Bring the foot up a little higher. Bingo.

“Good. Tiring. Ten hours of standing and being told to look happy at 3 in the morning when I just wanted sleep. Can I see Marinette, please?”

Sabine tightened her grip to stop him in the living room. He halted and looked down at her with wide eyes, suddenly afraid he had said something wrong. What had he said again?

But Sabine wasn’t glaring at him, or pulling away, just smiling as she reached up to cup his face.

“You’re such a sweet boy.”

He hunched over and avoided her eyes—no matter how many times Tom and Sabine treated him like family, he still couldn’t get over the unabashed affection they had for him. It made him unbelievably happy, but small pangs of guilt always followed when he thought about his own broken, abandoned family. He was working on it.

A tender kiss on his forehead woke him up from whatever stupor he had been in, and he blushed as Sabine patted his cheek. “Lay down on the couch. Marinette had to run to the store, but she should be back any minute.”

There might have been more, but Adrien had kind of lost track after “couch.” Soft, warm cushions and cozy blankets. Oh, yes, he would like to lay there please and never get up. His knees practically buckled under him as he flopped onto it, the soft pleasure quickly dragging his consciousness away from him.

Hazy images of white butterflies and bright flashes swam around his head until a cool hand on his forehead brought him back.

“Marinette,” he breathed.

There was a giggle and poke on the nose in response. “Hello, sleepy kitty. I have a present for you.”

Adrien pulled his face away from the pillow and opened his eyes. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and he reached up to stroke some stray hairs. “Is it a kiss?”

“Okay, two presents.” She leaned in and kissed his nose before trailing her lips down to his. His fingers curled around her neck as he brought her a little closer, sighing against her mouth.

“I like it.”

“I think you’ll love your next present even more.”

His brows furrowed as he tried to think of anything that could be better. Marinette laughed and picked up a small bottle from the side table, handing it to him. He squinted to read the label.

“Lavender essential oil?” The confusion woke him up a little, and he turned the bottle in his hands to see if there was more. Marinette got up from her perch on the couch. She returned with a towel, a bowl of water, and a comb. A connection appeared.

“Grooming?” he said, eyeing the comb. They had found out awhile ago that someone brushing his hair turned him into a boneless mush, and Marinette had been careful to remember that on bad days. Like today.

“With a special touch. I read online that lavender is good for relaxing. Add a little of this to a bath and life is perfect.” She laid the towel on the pillow he had been resting on, and settled into a chair next to the couch. Another towel was set at her feet while the bowl was set next to it. “I decided to tweak it and went for something more simple.”

He passed her the bottle, and she bent over to add some to the water. The smell immediately wafted over them, and they both breathed in deeply. Adrien laid back down, cheek against the soft towel as he looked up at her.

“You’re the absolute best. You know that, right? Wonderful, beautiful, miraculous Marinette.”

She fidgeted in her chair before grabbing his head, pulling him up. “Rest the back of your head here like a salon.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Adrien could only see the top of her head from his position, and he mourned the loss of her pretty, blue eyes. But then Marinette pulled the comb through his hair, and he figured there wasn’t a point anyway.

His eyes closed, and he sighed as whatever tension had been left eased out of his muscles. The comb fought all of his tangles and hairspray chunks, and they were all lovingly untangled. That enough brought Adrien back to the half-asleep state he had been in before, and then he felt a different sensation. The plastic bristles felt cooler and a chill settled over his scalp. The lavender washed over him, and he realized Marinette must have dipped the comb in the water. Adrien might have some cat tendencies, but an evasion of water had never applied. His head got even heavier as he sunk into the couch, feeling especially pampered and clean and loved. The motions through his hair blended into one feeling of satisfaction; he couldn’t feel the dampness anymore, but that cozy sensation stayed strong.

He breathed in deeply. Suddenly, lavender smelled a lot like love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adrien is a cat and thus he likes grooming and being pet. also domestic fluff is my jam, so this happened. i'm also on tumblr http://miraculousandcute.tumblr.com/


	4. start of a beautiful friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt request with marichat and "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" from @bookmusicalover. <3

“Duck!”

There was no time for hesitation as Marinette hurled a rolling pin straight at the akuma’s head. Or, well, really at Chat Noir, but she trusted him to follow her lead. She knew her aim was perfect, and it skimmed over his cat ears as he dropped to the ground. A loud smack and yell followed.

Her hand curled in a silent victory fist pump as Chat Noir looked back at her, eyes wide. She grinned in return. The akuma howled as he clutched his nose.

“How dare you, little girl!” He grimaced as he lifted a hand, probably ready to turn her into a snow cone—at least that’s what the poor frozen people littered around her street looked like.

Marinette tensed in preparation. The rolling pin weapon had been a coincidence—she’d been making cookies when she heard the loud crashes and completely forgot to put it down. Otherwise, she had nothing. Tikki was napping up in her room.

A white glow spread over his hands and then shot into the sky as Chat Noir swept the akuma’s feet out from under him. Before the guy could get back up, Chat Noir rushed her and made a grab for her midsection, hoisting her over his shoulder. A huge, pointy icicle missed them by inches, shattering one of the bakery’s windows, and Marinette yelped as she slapped his back in warning.

“Run! Run away now!”

“Hello to you too, princess,” he teased. Then they were airborne as he leapt for her balcony and used the chimney as leverage to reach the next building. Marinette had only been on the rooftops out of costume once before during The Gamer fiasco. Unlike last time, however, the akuma decided to follow them, and the icicles seemed to get sharper with every throw.

There was no way Chat could dodge forever or fight back—he was stubborn and probably wouldn’t let her down until he found her a safe spot. Which meant she needed another distraction.

Startled by a large ice chunk flying past them, she flinched as it shattered with a loud crash. Chat Noir took a sharp turn, and she looked back to see they had just avoided a minefield of sharp, broken ice.

He grunted. “This guy’s pretty hot-headed for an ice man.”

Marinette snorted and patted his shoulder to get his attention. “Chat, untie my apron for me. I have an idea.”

His claws skimmed her lower back, and the slight pressure on her middle from the strings disappeared.

“Don’t let me fall, I need to get it off,” she said.

Flipping the top string over her head, she took the fabric and pulled, trying to free it from between her stomach and Chat’s shoulder.

“What are you planning and should I be worried?” he called.

“Probably!” With one last jerk she freed the apron, pinched the corners to unravel it, and tried her best to guess where the fabric would fly. Lifting it a little higher, Marinette let go. Chat was running fast enough that the apron seemed to shoot out of her hand and smacked the akuma right in the face. Which probably hurt his bruised nose even more.

“Yes!” she cheered.

“What? What happened?” Chat Noir slowed down to glance behind him at the same time the akuma let out a roar of anger and shot icicles around him in a wide arch.

They both screamed at the sudden onslaught, Chat Noir jumping into action and running towards the ledge. The panicked move jolted her from his shoulder, and she scrambled to wrap her arms around his neck as he cradled her to his chest.

“Hold on!”

She screamed again as he jumped off the building. There was no suit to protect her from the fall, and Marinette wanted to hit the idiot for his actions while holding a civilian. He hadn’t done this to anyone else, right? They seemed to move together as she moved closer to hid her face in his neck and he wrapped his arms further around her body.

There was no splat or crunch as they hit a cloth awning, Chat’s back taking the brunt of the impact. It groaned under their weight, the cloth ripping a little at the edges, but it still held up.

There was silence as they caught up with their situation.

“Oh my god. Did you know this was here?”

He laughed and flopped back, the warmth of his arms leaving her. “Nope.”

“You are the worst,” she moaned, closing her eyes. They were tangled together, but Marinette didn’t have the strength to move. This was so exhausting without the suit. “Remind me to never talk to you again.”

He lifted an arm and curled it around her shoulders, hugging her. Little chuckles kept escaping him and each one echoed through her body.

“Don’t say that, princess. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to catch up on my drabbles posted on tumblr at miraculousandcute.tumblr.com


	5. useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of chat noir and "i'm sick of feeling so useless all the time." i don't do angst a lot so it's kind of mild and honestly i just live for the fluff.

There’s a lot of things Adrien wished he could change. He wished he could have stopped his mother from leaving. He wished his father would spend time with him. He wished Hawkmoth would leave them alone, that Paris would appreciate him more…that Ladybug would love him as much as he loved her. But most of all, he wished he didn’t have to feel this way.

Usually Adrien fought and won against the heavy thoughts that plagued him; lately, that was getting a lot harder. So he’d gotten pretty good at going numb until he found a quiet space, somewhere to sit and curl into himself. At least that’s one thing he could do right. Laying on his roof, still transformed, it was a struggle to even breathe.

“I’m sick of feeling so useless all the time,” he whispered. He knew Plagg couldn’t answer while in the ring, but it felt good to know someone was still listening.

“I’ve let Hawkmoth possess me so many times. I’ve said things I didn’t mean. I’ve attacked Ladybug.” His claws scratched lines into the concrete roof, itching to move. “I could have killed someone, and I wouldn’t even remember.”

Chat Noir was destruction embodied. Bad luck pushed him down, controlled him in ways he didn’t fully understand, but somehow he thought being a superhero would make that go away. Chat Noir chose to do good, to help others—so why couldn’t all of that good come back to help him? He still had no mother, a father who ignored him, and a constant expectation to be perfect. Superpowers didn’t change any of that.

Going to school had gifted him some new friends, but he was still an outsider. Most of them had been together since primary school. Alya had been accepted by Marinette and the class right away, but everyone doubted him the second he walked into that classroom. Marinette had hated him. They all seemed to accept him now, but had that dislike truly gone away? If they found out he wasn’t so perfect, would they still like him?

“Why am I not good enough? What more can I do?”

A tingling sensation started to spread through his fingers, and he scrambled to press his other hand against the ring. “Please, Plagg. A little longer. It’s easier as Chat Noir.” When freedom felt almost close enough to reach out and grab.

The sensation stopped. A gentle wave of something vaguely warm and soothing swept through him instead, and he smiled. “Thank you.”

Chat Noir sighed and laid back, limbs spread, taking up as much space as he could. Over the years he had learned some ways to cope. Making a list of small, easily achieved goals often helped calm him down. He breathed in and out, leisurely pacing himself as he focused.

Learn a new word in Chinese. Find a birthday present for Nino. Make Ladybug smile. Make his bed…

He closed his eyes. It was getting easier to breathe, and his chest wasn’t pulsating in a quick, anxious tempo anymore. Continuing out loud, he mumbled ideas, trying to stay awake. Just a little longer—he didn’t want to go back inside just yet. A low purr began, easing the tension in his shoulders, as if Plagg was encouraging him to sleep.

“Buy that phone charm for Alya. Eat a cookie. Ask Marinette about her day. Get some more cheese. Play that new game…”

His words slurred, his limbs relaxed, but Chat Noir didn’t worry for once. At least he had one constant in his life; he had never been more thankful for Plagg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at miraculousandcute.tumblr.com. I've got two more prompts that I'll be posting tomorrow, and then I'll be all caught up. They're all from @bookmusicalover so thanks to her for being so sweet!


	6. sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt of adrienette and the way i said "i love you" when baking chocolate chip cookies. this one is so sappy i'm so sorry lol.

Marinette liked to think hearts contained love like a field of sunflowers. Some buds were just starting off while others were tall and deeply rooted. They warmed and bloomed for the ones they loved, and sometimes they withered in distress. Even rarer, sometimes they were uprooted and given away.

If there’s anyone Marinette would have given her love to, it would be Adrien. Adrien, as he stuck his tongue out, carefully spooning flour and chocolate chips into measuring cups. So focused on one little, simple thing because that’s what he did. He put his all into everything, and Marinette loved him for it.

It was easy to dream about that love when it was limited to her own thoughts. But saying it out loud terrified her. The sunflowers of her heart were well-watered and tended—she showed her love in many ways and words. But Adrien was different. The sunflower that held his love drooped a little as if it wasn’t content, like it just needed a change of scenery to blossom even more. But Marinette knew once that flower was given and replanted it risked two things: dying or flourishing.

“So what are those cookies supposed to be?”

Marinette snapped out of her trance and looked up from Adrien’s lips. He winked, obviously catching her in the act, and gestured to her hand.

“What? Oh, no!” Bright, purple buttercream splattered the cookie in front of her in erratic blobs, and she sighed at the mess. “My poor violet.”

“I think you gave it too much sun.” He snickered at the look she gave him and flicked some flour towards her side of the table. Marinette wanted to retaliate—buttercream was much harder to get out—but she knew Papa would hate the mess.

“Keep your hands to yourself, monsieur. You wouldn’t want frosting in that pretty hair of yours.”

She waved the decorating bag at him as a threat, and he stepped back, eyes comically wide. “Oh, please spare me, Lady Baker, a model’s hair is his life!”

Swiping some frosting from the tip, she leaned across the table to poke his nose with it. “There. You’ve learned your lesson.”

His tongue peeked out at, attempting a feeble swipe at the mess. It made Marinette giggle, and he grinned, leaning forward to crowd her.

“I don’t know about that,” he drawled. “I’d be up for anything as long as it’s you decorating me.”

All she could manage was a feeble squeak in response, so she slapped her palm on his forehead to move him back. That little bit of space allowed her lungs to work again, and she tried her best to speak. “Ah, cookies! Cookie time now.”

Marinette focused completely on her decorating, hunched over the table, and refused to look up. Eventually they fell into a comfortable rhythm, and in no time Adrien placed a batch of cookies in the oven while Marinette had at least another dozen different flowers to make. He rested his elbows on the table and watched her while the air between them grew uneasy. She chewed her lip, trying to think of something to say.

Adrien beat her to it.

“Can I make a flower cookie too?” He reached forward to grab the yellow buttercream bag, weighing it in his hands.

“Has your decorating suddenly improved?” she teased. She piped neat, even petals, reminiscent of a daisy, and ended each one in a curved flourish.

Adrien scowled. “Show off.” He snatched a cookie and moved to another table, his back to her.

“Adrien?” she called. “You know I need that bag, right?”

“Yup!” A couple more movements, and he came over to return the bag with a smile.

“Thank you…”

“No problem.”

His grin was too mischievous, and she narrowed her eyes. Winking at her suspicion, he lunged forward to grab the brown buttercream and scurried away. It was weird, but that’s how Adrien got when he had a secret. Marinette shook her head and began the daisy’s seeds.

Small sprinkles were being added when Adrien finally came back over. “Marinette?”

“Hm?” She looked up and blinked at the cookie shoved in her face.

“I made you a sunflower. Here.”

It was lumpy and uneven, the seeds making their own hill in the middle because of all the layers, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Her throat itched without her consent—no, she refused to cry. He didn’t know her weird theories. He couldn’t know how closely this fit her dreams.

“Thank you, Adrien.” She cradled it for a moment before setting it aside. The bright gleam in his eyes dimmed as he pouted at the abandoned sunflower, and she bit her lip to stop a smile. He was so cute.

Grabbing another cookie, she set to work on her own present. Sticking some last minute sprinkles on it, Marinette took a deep breath before holding it up. “For you.”

That palpable happiness was back, and Adrien thrust his hands out, eager to receive it. If only.

“I’ll treasure it, Marinette. Thank you.”

That lump in her throat reared its head with a vengeance, and she looked down to avoid his eyes. Instead, she looked at his well-meaning present. Maybe someday she’d have enough courage to share her little dream, and maybe somebody he’d love her enough to make it come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at miraculousandcute.tumblr.com. One more prompt and I'm caught up!


	7. amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt of ladynoir (but it turned into marichat whoops) and the way i said "i love you" in awe, the first time i realized it

“How about you blast off?”

“Take this!”

The rocket and bandalore exploded as they made contact, sending the hero and akuma flying back. A brick wall greeted Ladybug’s back with vigor, and she groaned as stray debris ricocheted off the suit. Pyrotech was really starting to piss her off. Lucky charm hadn’t worked, she really needed to find a place to recharge Tikki, but there’s not much she could do when someone basically threw a bomb at her.

Ladybug grumbled under her breath, brushing off her suit as she stood, and winced when her fingers hit something tender…and soft. She looked down. There was a tear in her suit; long, diagonal, and right across her ribs. The skin hadn’t broken, but it was rubbed raw and bright pink. It felt so wrong—the suits were supposed to be indestructible. Maybe not when Tikki is already so weak from lucky charm, her mind answered.

“Chat,” she whispered. Her hands hovered over the exposed skin, fearful of what this meant. “Chat Noir!”

His green eyes found hers instantly across the street, pupils narrowing, and she watched them move down to her torso. He took a step towards her, staring at the wound, but his face was suspiciously blank.

There was a tremor moving through her limbs. The transformation had maybe two minutes left, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. All she felt like doing was crying—what had she done? Was Tikki okay? If Ladybug only had a graze, what was her kwami suffering? There were too many questions buzzing through her mind, and she would probably break down right there in the street if Chat Noir echoed back the same panic. It would have been too much emotion to handle.

Instead, he extended his baton, gripped it like a baseball bat, and whipped around to send the akuma flying.

She gasped, her eyes following Pyrotech until golden hair interrupted her view.

“Can you move? Is it bleeding?” he murmured.

Chat Noir knelt next to her, one hand against her ribs while the other cupped her cheek. He had just aggressively batted a man across Paris, yet now he was so gentle with her. The tears finally came, and she reached out to hug him just as her earrings beeped their final warning. That sent Chat into a frenzy.

“Come here, come here.” He gathered her up, their chests flush against each other as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. There was no time to position her legs as he started running.

Her chest heaved painfully against his, small jolts of pain striking her wound, as she struggled to breathe through her sobs.

“She—she’s hurt and it’s al—all my f—fault! I can’t—“

“Shhh, Marinette, it’s okay. We’re almost home.”

“H—home?” She opened her eyes.

With one last leap, Chat Noir landed. It looked a lot like her balcony, but she wasn’t completely sure through the tears. His head moved back and forth, soft hair brushing her cheek, and then he knelt to open the hatch. The bed bounced under them and her room glowed as Tikki finally escaped the earrings.

Marinette lunged forward to catch her, and they both hissed as their injuries burned.

“Hey, take it easy!” This was the first time Chat’s voice rose as he dragged Marinette onto his lap, her right shoulder settling against his collarbone.

She blinked quickly to see through her tears, and her breath stuttered when she saw a mirrored wound on Tikki’s body. The cut was black and the area around it a deep purple. So different from a human wound, but Marinette knew without a doubt that Tikki was in pain.

“Oh, Tikki,” she cried. “Tikki, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking about how tired you must be and you still protected me and it’s all my fault and I failed as Ladybug…”

Marinette blubbered out all the apologies that had rattled in her chest since the hit, nuzzling her kwami against her wet cheeks. Tiny paws patted her chin in comfort, but they were weaker than normal.

“I’m okay, Marinette. I just need some cookies,” Tikki whispered.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Cupping his hands over Marinette’s, Chat Noir scooped Tikki up and placed her on a pillow. The pad of one finger stroked the black dot on her head, careful not to scratch. “You’re exhausted and hurt, Tikki. You’ll kill yourselves if you go back out there.”

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. “But you need us. We have to purify the akuma.”

“Of course I need you,” he continued to pet Tikki while his other hand moved to rub Marinette’s back, “but trust that I can handle this one.”

“You shouldn’t have to do it alone. I don’t want you to get hurt,” she murmured.

He laughed. “And why do you think I want you to stay here?”

Fair enough. She closed her eyes, suddenly aware of the ache in her body. “Are you sure?”

“Paw-sitive. Trust me.”

Marinette choked out a laugh. “How are you so calm?”

He sighed and titled her head to settle on his chest. The skin under his suit pulsed in quick, short bursts. “I’m not. When I saw you on the ground you looked so terrified and I just…I pushed my feelings down. You came first.”

The heartbeat under her ear infected her body like an illness. Hers began to beat in unison, and a pleasant tingle overshadowed the ache in her stomach.

“Think of yourself more, kitty.”

His claws racked up and down in soft motions, and her sore muscles thawed under his attention. Tikki was making happy chirping noises on the pillow as his finger curled to rub under her chin. The affection he could hold and show so easily amazed her.

Chat Noir sighed, unaware of how much his actions were affecting her. “I don’t think around you.”

Something we can agree on, her heart whispered. Turning her head, Marinette placed her lips on his chest, over his heart. The suit was smooth on her skin as she kissed it.

“Thank you, Adrien. I love you.”

“You—?” His body shuddered under her lips. “You love me?”

“Yes.” Marinette stretched to kiss his jaw. “You’re amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all caught up. find me on tumblr at miraculousandcute.tumblr.com!


	8. picnic dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrinette april prompt of "picnic" for day 10

There’s something about the sun and low, static sounds of happiness that cradle Adrien into an overbearing need for sleep. While his friends are running and jumping, energized after their lunch, he finds his eyelids growing heavier and his shoulders slumping. It seems so much easier to lay back down than play games.

They’re spread out in a circle away from the shade where the warm, spring sun gleams off the grass. Adrien looms at the line between, gradually shifting closer to their blanket laid out beneath a tree.

“Adrien, come on! You’re on my team,” Alya says while bouncing the football on her foot.

But…he looks from the blanket to Alya, the blanket to Alya…and backs away, lowering himself down. Adrien gives her the best pout he can muster up. The tired eyes probably help him anyway.

“Dude. Not the face.” Nino crosses his arm and feigns disapproval, but Adrien can see the grin fighting through. Marinette has been farthest away, looking out at the people in the park, and now she’s closing in the circle with a smile.

“Are you tired?”

He shifts his pout to Marinette and nods, collapsing onto his side. “Help me, Marinette. They’re judging.”

She snorts as Nino and Alya groan and shake their heads.

“Well, Nino and I are going to go play.” Alya throws the ball at Nino, and he blocks it without turning his head. They’re both still looking at Adrien, but now Nino has a smirk and Alya looks disgruntled. “Marinette gets Sleeping Beauty.”

Said girl freezes, staring at him, and then whips around to let out a squeak when she finally seems to notice the other two walking away. Alya waves a hand in acknowledgement but doesn’t turn. There’s no way to see Marinette’s face from Adrien’s position, but he hopes she’s not too panicked. He knows they’re good friends, but there’s always some awkward moments that remind him of their rocky first meeting. That worry doesn’t stay long, however, as children’s laughter spans the park, and he closes his eyes to relish it. Peaceful. That’s what he feels right now.

“Lay down with me,” he murmurs. There’s a soft, brushing sound as she moves on the grass, and then he feels the blanket shift behind him.

“I’ll just sit here.”

He moves his head back and opens an eye to see Marinette with her back against the tree, legs stretched out. The sketchbook has already come out, and she’s tapping a pencil against it. There’s a flush on her cheeks—he wonders if she burns easily. He also wonders if her skin feels as soft as it looks.

Blame his alter ego or his need for affection, but he’s suddenly transfixed on the hand not grasping the pencil, drumming a similar beat onto her thigh. Her fingers are slim, delicate, and perfect for what he has in mind. Wiggling up towards her, Adrien settles his body next to hers, curled at her side. His forehead is centimeters from her leg.

“Could you pet my hair, please?” It’s a whisper, and it feels rude to not even look at her as he’s asking a favor, but his eyes won’t cooperate. Marinette is so kind and so selfless, and he hopes he’s not asking too much. There’s nothing he wants more in this moment.

There’s a tentative brush at his hair, and then a slow rhythm moves across his scalp. All too soon, the sounds of the park fade out. It’s hazy scenes and blue eyes that take over now. Sometimes he’s Chat Noir, sharp claws moving in and out of his vision, and sometimes the suit is gone. But those blue eyes are always constant.

At least that’s what he vaguely remembers as something awakens him, a voice that wasn’t there before, and he opens his eyes.

There they are again—blue and magnificent. They’re close and round with something—fear? surprise? Adrien’s not sure, but when he opens his eyes again he’s looking down at lips. Those are parted, pink, and once again very close. They should be closer.

Adrien’s neck strains as he tilts his chin up, the top of his lip brushing against her bottom one. Even just that makes him sigh with a small hum. The lips move and he can just barely feel it. When had he closed his eyes again?

“Adrien…”

Maybe he is still dreaming. When else would she say his civilian name in such a tender, breathless way?

“I love your eyes,” he whispers. It’s too hard to keep himself stretched out, so he lowers himself back down. He finds the closest thing to his face, soft skin, and presses his lips against it.

The next time he wakes—did he wake up before?—there’s no one beside him. Adrien stretches, stiff from the hard ground, and his shoe pushes at something.

“Watch it, lazy. You don’t get the whole blanket.” Nino smiles at him from the other side of their picnic spot, hunched over his phone. “Nice nap?”

Adrien stretches his arms out and nods. “Mhm. Did Marinette leave?”

“Nah, she’s playing with Alya. Shot off like a rocket and ran over to switch places with me. Do you talk in your sleep or something?”

Oh, no. Horrified, Adrien finds Marinette out in the park and stares at her pale legs pinking in the sun. Soft skin. Blue eyes. Lips.

His hands clench the blanket almost painfully. How was he going to explain this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! i've been busy but i'm going to try and do at least two more prompts because adrienette is my fav ship. find me on tumblr at miraculousandcute.tumblr.com!


	9. morning delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marichat birthday drabble i wrote for @trinity-nevermore on tumblr

It was a rare sight for Paris to be covered in snow. Technically it wasn’t much, only an inch or two, but it was early morning and no workers had been around to clear the sidewalks yet. Which meant soft, untouched powder and easy slipping ground for Marinette on her delivery. She clutched the bag of boxed croissants to her chest as well as she could through her layers of clothes, hugging it so tightly the sides bent in a little. The antique shop that requested them was only three blocks away—she could do this. At least at six thirty in the morning not a lot of people were there to witness her slow, cautious walk on the snow.

“Morning, princess!”

Marinette squealed, knees knocking together as she came to a sudden halt. The voice echoed around her and the empty street but originated from above. And lo and behold there was Chat Noir looking down at her from a roof with a hand over his mouth, hiding what she’s about 100% positive was a smirk.

“Get down here right now you stupid cat!” If she had the traction, Marinette probably would have stomped her foot. But the croissants were still in danger especially now that Chat was there to distract her.

A laugh drifted down, and Chat braced his hands against the ledge to lean farther over. “I think I’m safer up here actually.”

She huffed and loosened her hold on the bag, finally realizing the almost crushing grip she had around it. “Scaredy cat.”

He winked. “You betcha. I’d like to keep my nine lives thank you very much.”

“Well good luck cause the next time I see you—!“

A bell jingled loudly behind her, and Marinette flinched at the sound before turning. The owner of the café across the street was sweeping the pavement in front of her store and giving Marinette a strange look. Suddenly, Marinette remembered it was early morning, stores up and down the street would be opening soon, and she was standing in the snow yelling at Chat Noir. She waved at the woman and sent a quick glare at Chat before she continued her trek. That damn cat was going to make her late.

Her pace was slow, and she only made it past two more shops before a quiet bell tinkled behind her, this one much more familiar.

“What do you want, Chat?” she asked without turning. Claws pricked her elbow, not painfully but enough to know he was there, and pulled her to a slow stop. Chat slid in front of her and held out his arms.

“Come on, let me take the bag.”

“No.”

He sighed. “Stubborn little thing aren’t you?”

“I am not little—“

Snickering, he moved in quickly and snatched the bag up and out of her arms.

“Hey!”

Shrugging, he wrapped his arms around it and started walking. Who knows where since he didn’t know the delivery spot, but Marinette ignored that. She’d get a reaction out of that in a couple minutes. Shuffling through his tracks, she picked up her pace to carefully jog up next to him.

“So,” she started, “why are you up so early anyway?” The snow kicked up under their feet, and she wiggled her shoe a little to get it off.

“I sensed a disturbance in the force. Something must be wrong if the princess is up before nine,” he teased, and Marinette narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“How do you know whether or not I’m a morning person?”

His gait slowed almost to a complete stop, and he threw her a wide-eyed glance before picking up the pace again.

“Oh, I uh…overheard you and your friend talking about it one time.”

“Uh-huh. Sure. Seems like you must know everything, Mr. Superhero.”

“Seems like it.” His walk got a little swagger in it, and he grinned at her.

“Right. So we’re just taking a stroll in the snow then since we passed the antique shop already?”

She giggled as he swung around, looking back at the shop they had just passed.

“Oh! Guess I probably should have asked where you were going, huh?” He brought up one hand to rub at the back of his neck, the other cradling the bag.

“It’s okay, Chat.” Gripping his forearm, Marinette pulled him down a little so she could reach his cheek and placed a soft kiss there. “Thank you for the help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr at miraculousandcute.tumblr.com!


	10. fight me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrienette bday drabble i wrote for @adjit on tumblr

It started with a harmless comment about Nino’s ability to lose his cool with just a simple “look.” Alya was teasing him about it from the couch where she and Marinette lounged as the boys searched the Dupain-Cheng kitchen for snacks. It was pretty normal behavior for his two friends, but Adrien perked up at the call of a priceless opportunity—just as Marinette giggled and said Adrien was the same way.

“Fight me.”

They were magic words, really. Even though Adrien didn’t specify who he was challenging, Marinette’s head whipped around, her eyes finding his while simultaneously narrowing into a scowl.

“Excuse me?” The words dripped off her tongue, languid and dangerous. Adrien smirked.

“Fight. Me.”

Alya sighed from one end of the couch and stretched her legs out into Marinette’s spot as the girl jumped up. He’s pretty sure he heard some grumbles of “crazy superheros” from the blogger, but he chose to ignore them. The challenge took precedence.

Marinette stalked over to him and slapped her hands down on the kitchen counter. They leaned in together, and Adrien took some hidden pleasure in the way she hiked herself up at the last moment to match him better in height.

“Bring it, Agreste.”

In his peripherals Nino was scooting his way out of the kitchen area, and Marinette’s fingers were inching towards his. On purpose or not, he knew how much she loved the flirts and attention he gave her. He had this in the bag.

“Gladly, princess. First one to get flustered loses. No touches, just looks.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes. “Ladies first.”

There was at least half a foot between them, but Marinette started leaning in the second the words left his mouth like they were the shotgun starting the race. Her head titled as if preparing for a kiss, but stopped just far enough away that he would have to make an effort to meet. Yet it was close enough to smell her perfume and get a good look at her eyes, which were staring up at him. Nothing new. Marinette was always beautiful and enticing and kissable…and his fingers flexed as he struggled to hold his composure. He was a sucker for his lady, but also stubborn when it came to contests.

Marinette’s eyes continued to search his, looking for that weakness, and then they moved down when she must have found none. It was a long, slow journey for her as she checked him out fully and then locked onto his lips. Blank face, Adrien reminded himself. Don’t let your love struck dopiness show.

And he must have succeeded because she finally pulled away with a huff, crease appearing between her eyes as she scowled. “Usually that’s all it takes,” she muttered.

He let himself relax for a moment before shooting her a smirk.

“My turn.”

Sliding forward, Adrien pulled himself flush against the counter and closer to Marinette. He kept out of kiss-temping range instead choosing to linger. One of her eyebrows hiked up, unimpressed, but he ignored that. First, he admired her freckles. They were a light brown and sprinkled in a small, perfect amount across her nose—her sweet, round nose. The pink of her lips was the only shade of rose he ever cared to buy. Delicate ears, silk hair, pretty skin. He let his love for her ooze out of him, and then he finally looked her in the eye.

In those beautiful, blue gems Adrien saw victory. If a year of dating (and years before of friendship) had taught him anything, it’s that Marinette practically melted when he went sappy on her. Years of Chat Noir flirtations had gotten her more used to the silly, suave part of him. He could see that little give away in her eyes, but Marinette was also stubborn like him. The rest of her face was blank.

So, Adrien moved closer and put them nose to nose. Pursing his lips, he sucked in air and let out a loud raspberry.

Marinette jerked back, shocked, and then burst into laughter. “You cheater!” she cried.

“Never touched you, bugaboo. I win.” He beckoned her closer with his index finger and cupped her face to pepper kisses across her cheeks.

Alya made a gagging noise from the couch. “Get a room!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely forgot to post this to the collection like two weeks ago lol. find me on tumblr at miraculousandcute.tumblr.com!


End file.
